The Twelve Days of Christmas
by BertaS
Summary: Severus and the other teachers exchange Secret Santa gifts for the 12 days before Christmas. A/N: Happy Christmas. Warnings: Excessive fluff. Disclaimer: I own Nothing. Written: Chriustmas 2012


Title: The Twelve Days of Christmas

Author: **bertas**

Date Written: December 2011

Pairing: Severus / Harry

Rating: PG maybe

Word Count: 3800

Warnings: Excessive fluff

Summary: Severus and the other teachers exchange Secret Santa gifts for the 12 days before Christmas.

A/N: Happy Christmas.

Disclaimer: I own Nothing.

_On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me_

_A partridge in a pear tree_

Monday, December 14, 2003

Severus found it on the desk in his office. A box, six by eight inches and maybe one inch high, wrapped in plain green paper. He waved his wand over it several times to check for any spells that could be attached to such a package: he found none.

Using the tip of his wand he pushed open the small note tag with a picture of a partridge in a pear tree on the front and read; 'Some chocolate covered grasshoppers to sweeten your disposition, Your Secret Santa'

Severus snorted and left the package until after class when he could actually enjoy opening it and savoring the delicacy. It did, however, give him an idea as to what to get for the idiot whose name he had drawn and was required to give gifts for the twelve day period prior to Christmas.

~~~SS~~~

_On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me_

_Two turtle doves _

_And_

_A partridge in a pear tree_

Tuesday, December 15, 2003

As he finished his breakfast, Severus watched the mail owls swoop in. Not that he was expecting anything. He was, therefore, surprised to have one of the school owls deposit a rather attractive wooden box on his empty plate. There was a picture of two turtle doves on the lid as well as on the tag which simply said; Happy, the word Christmas was scratched out and the word 'research' scribbled above it. It was again signed, 'Your Secret Santa'.

Not able to resist he flipped up the lid and snorted. The segmented box held several snake skins. Each one labeled with neat script stating what kind of snake it was procured from.

This year's DADA professor leaned closer and said, "Interesting looking breakfast there Snape."

Severus responded waspishly as he stood clutching his present, "They are potions ingredients, you imbecile." With that he stalked out of the Great Hall his robes billowing magnificently.

~~~SS~~~

_On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me_

_Three French hens_

_Two turtle doves _

_And_

_A partridge in a pear tree_

Wednesday, December 16, 2003

It was late when Severus made it back to his quarters. He was a little miffed that he had not, as yet, received the day's present in the ridiculous exchange the other teachers had insisted on this year.

He almost missed the addition to the mantle. When he did see it, he stopped and stared, a small smile playing at the corner of his mouth. A beautiful white crystal sculpture no more than six inches tall in the shape of a coiled cobra, hood flared as though startled by his entrance. One long potions stained finger opened the tag and he chuckled as he read; 'Albino cobra venom, not nearly as deadly as your ire, Your Secret Santa'

His finger caressed the cobra's head as he decided he should put a little more thought in to his own gifts.

~~~SS~~~

_On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me_

_Four calling birds_

_Three French hens_

_Two turtle doves _

_And_

_A partridge in a pear tree_

Wednesday, December 17, 2003

On the fourth day of gifting Severus received a large Honydukes assortment box which he was surprised to discover was filled with all his favorites. The addition of a touch activated Avis charm rather annoyed him as he had not tested to see if there were any spells. Fortunately the four calling birds only circled his head once before joining the morning owls as they vacated the Great Hall.

Severus was also able to covertly watch as his present, a pair of fur lined leather gloves, was delivered to the idiot, as he had started thinking of Potter who was this year's DADA instructor. Although he had to admit at least to himself that the twenty three year old wasn't nearly as annoying as he used to be.

~~~SS~~~

_On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me_

_Five golden rings_

_Four calling birds_

_Three French hens_

_Two turtle doves _

_And_

_A partridge in a pear tree_

Thursday, December 18, 2003

Severus entered his class room directly after lunch only to discover five golden feathers tied with a red ribbon on his desk. Aware that his seventh year students were watching, he tapped the chalk board with is wand and gave instructions for them to start the potion before reading the tag, 'Golden kiwis, as rare as your praise, Your Secret Santa'.

Severus frowned a moment before his eyes lifted to survey the class who were all still watching him. "Is there a reason you are all staring at me, instead of attending to your potions?" he asked in that silky growl that usually made his students tremble with fear.

One of his Slytherins answered, "Well Sir, we've seen several other teachers get presents this week. But, as far as we can tell, whoever is sending yours, is putting a bit more thought into what you might like than anyone else. I mean almost all of them have gotten gloves, a scarf or a hat as well as chocolates or candies of some sort."

Severus blinked as he thought back to the three small boxes of chocolates, leather gloves and scarf he had given Potter. The brat hadn't seemed displeased.

He was a bit ashamed to realize that the students might know more about what his colleagues had received than he did. He had noticed the other teachers receiving gifts, usually in the great hall, which was where he had Potter's gifts delivered but hadn't really cared to look that closely. And it had been hard not to notice Minerva's reaction to the large selection of catnip mice she received in the teacher's lounge two days ago.

"Indeed. Get to work now." As class drew to a close he said, "Time is nearly up. Please make sure your work area is clean before you leave. And I want seventeen inches on Golden Kiwi feathers," he held up his present, "on your return from the holidays."

When the students groaned, he sneered, "You _will_ thank me when you pass your NEWT's"

~~~SS~~~

_On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me_

_Six Geese a Laying_

_Five golden rings_

_Four calling birds_

_Three French hens_

_Two turtle doves _

_And_

_A partridge in a pear tree_

Friday, December 19, 2003

Severus' first class on Friday was first year Slytherin/Gryffindors. He saw the box wrapped in silver paper on his desk as soon as he entered the room, but launched right into his lecture. Not that the students were paying that much attention. At the end of his lecture he asked, "Any questions? Yes, Mister Jacobs?"

The small blond Gryffindor swallowed before asking, "Ain't you gona open yer present, Professor?"

The Potions Master arched one eyebrow as he asked, "Are you ever going to learn to speak properly, Mister Jacobs?" Even if the boy was a Gryffindor and had barbaric speech patterns he seemed to have a real talent for Potions that Severus was bound and determined to encourage.

The boy bit his lip and the Slytherin girl beside him blurted out, "But Sir, what if it's potions ingredients that will go bad if you don't do something with them right away?" Several of the others students added their pleas to have him open the gift.

Severus smirked as he waved his wand over the package before saying, "Highly unlikely as that is, Miss Peters, I suppose I should, just to be safe. Mind you if it's chocolates, I am not sharing."

He flicked the tag bearing a nesting goose on the front open to read; 'For you eggstreme brewing pleasure, Your Secret Santa'.

He sneered slightly at the extreme spelling error. A flick of his wand sent the wrapping into the waste can and he flipped the lid up to reveal a specially padded carton full of eggs. Each was different and labeled in a similar way to his second gift. It included several types of snake egg as well as several rather unusual species.

Severus was suddenly aware of the children crowding close so as to see, when he heard several low voices.

"That's so cool"

"Someone must really like you, Professor."

"What kind a potion takes a platypus egg, Sir?"

Severus chuckled darkly, "I haven't the foggiest notion, Mister Jacobs, but I will certainly enjoy researching the question."

The boy's face was a strange combination of awe and horror as he looked up at the tall Potions Master. "But Sir, ain't that like doin' homework?"

"Mister Jacobs, there is no such word as 'AIN'T'. I do not wish to hear it in this classroom again." Severus said in an exasperated tone. "However to answer your question, yes, I suppose research is similar to homework. Speaking of which; I want you all to find a potion that requires an egg of one kind or another. Be sure to include the entire recipe and a description of what the potion is supposed to do." He motioned them back to their seats. "It and twelve inches on the Pepper-Up Potion we were supposed to be working on today will be due at the beginning of our next class after the holidays." He glanced at the clock. "And being as you have wasted so much time you will not be able complete today's brewing, you are dismissed to the library to get started on your research."

Severus was surprised to have several of the children wish him a happy Christmas as they gathered their things or on their way out the door.

~~~SS~~~

_On the Seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me_

_Seven Swans a Swimming_

_Six Geese a Laying_

_Five golden rings_

_Four calling birds_

_Three French hens_

_Two turtle doves _

_And_

_A partridge in a pear tree_

Saturday, December 20, 2003

Severus woke early Saturday, the children were to leave for the holidays and he had to do some shopping. On his way past the fireplace he stopped to once again admire the crystal cobra only to realize it had been joined by a second snake shaped crystal. This one was coiled with its head resting atop its body as though asleep. The crystal was shaded with the red, yellow and black of the coral snake. The tag bearing a picture of a swimming swan said, 'The coral snake, as striking as you are, Your Secret Santa'.

Severus snorted as he lifted the crystal to further examine it only to realize it was marked on the bottom with the words; 'Venom – Coral Snake – 2.76 oz.'

Breathing heavily Severus reached for the cobra tipping it to see the label. He sat heavily on his sofa, holding both vials against his chest. Not only beautiful decorative gifts, but hideously difficult to procure potion ingredients as well, it was almost too much to comprehend.

~~~SS~~~

_On the Eighth day of Christmas my true love gave to me_

_Eight maids a Milking_

_Seven Swans a Swimming_

_Six Geese a Laying_

_Five golden rings_

_Four calling birds_

_Three French hens_

_Two turtle doves _

_And_

_A partridge in a pear tree_

Sunday, December 21, 2003

Severus woke later than normal on Sunday morning. As he stretched and debated whether to get up or snuggle back into his blankets to sleep a bit longer he noticed a small potted plant on his bedside table, a plant that had not been there when he went to sleep.

Sitting up abruptly Severus reached out to test the wards on his quarters and was surprised to find them undisturbed. He was unable to determine how his Secret Santa was delivering presents to his rooms, to the very room he was sleeping in. He found the notion of someone seeing him asleep and vulnerable to the quite disconcerting. There was no tag on the plant, but no one else would have given him a bonsai tree with eight tiny milk maid ornaments hanging from its branches.

~~~SS~~~

_On the Ninth day of Christmas my true love gave to me_

_Nine Ladies Dancing_

_Eight maids a Milking_

_Seven Swans a Swimming_

_Six Geese a Laying_

_Five golden rings_

_Four calling birds_

_Three French hens_

_Two turtle doves _

_And_

_A partridge in a pear tree_

Monday, December 22, 2003

Monday Severus spent most of the day in the library researching what kind of potions he could make with all the gifts he had received. At dinner he covertly watched as several of his colleagues received gifts. Pomona received a large package of assorted seeds.

Aurora Sinistra was given a book. It was obviously a Muggle book, but was filled with some rather spectacular photos taken from a telescope that the Muggles had somehow gotten into space. Severus vaguely remembered seeing the Americans on the telly as they walked on the moon. When he was a youth, the idea had fascinated him. Of course he had arranged for Potter to receive his gift at that time as well.

He went back to his research with a satisfied smirk after announcing that he would be spending the next day in his lab. The other teachers knew that was his way of warning them not to disturb him.

It was late when he returned to is quarters and looked around carefully for his present. He found it on the mantle, nestled between the crystal cobra and the coral snake was a third crystal vial. This one a pale greenish brown with a distinctive diamond pattern on its back. It was coiled with head and tail lifted. He could almost hear the warning rattle.

A thin green ribbon around its neck held a tag with a picture of a young lady whirling in a lovely dance. The only thing written on it was, 'Your Secret Santa'.

~~~SS~~~

_On the Tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me_

_Ten Lords a Leaping_

_Nine Ladies Dancing_

_Eight maids a Milking_

_Seven Swans a Swimming_

_Six Geese a Laying_

_Five golden rings_

_Four calling birds_

_Three French hens_

_Two turtle doves _

_And_

_A partridge in a pear tree_

Tuesday, December 23, 2003

Severus entered the lab early Tuesday morning eager to get started on testing what he had discovered in his research. He stopped short when he realized there were a wide variety of items on the work bench that should be empty.

The first thing that caught his attention was a fourth crystal snake. Completely black and shaped like a basilisk. His eyes jumped around from the huge section of snake skin to the jars of internal organs, to the vials of blood and other fluids, to the huge fang. Nearly every useful part of the gigantic snake was laid out before him. He finally focused on the card tucked partially under the crystal basilisk.

The picture was of a young man caught mid-leap. Inside were the words, 'Try not to get so caught up that you miss the Christmas party tomorrow evening, Your Secret Santa'.

Severus was quite stunned by the enormity of the increasingly expensive and extravagant gifts he was receiving. As one of his students had said he was beginning to suspect that someone really did like him.

~~~SS~~~

_On the Eleventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me_

_Eleven Pipers Piping_

_Ten Lords a Leaping_

_Nine Ladies Dancing_

_Eight maids a Milking_

_Seven Swans a Swimming_

_Six Geese a Laying_

_Five golden rings_

_Four calling birds_

_Three French hens_

_Two turtle doves _

_And_

_A partridge in a pear tree_

Wednesday, December 24, 2003

Severus slipped into the teacher's lounge well after the others had all arrived. He had lost track of time and still had not finished cataloging and properly storing all the things he had found in his lab the morning before. Nor had he been able to do any of the brewing he had wanted. Not that he was terribly displeased. Apprehensive, maybe, as to what his Secret Santa might demand as payment for such extravagant gifts, but on the whole pleased with the gifts themselves.

As luck would have it the first person to notice him was Potter, who was wearing a Santa hat and shoved a cup of pale off white, somewhat yellowish and viscous something smelling of alcohol into his hand as he called out, "Okay, Snape's here, can we hand out presents now?"

When Severus sneered at the cup, the brat had the temerity to snatch it out of his hand take a sip and hand it back as he said, "Eggnog, not poison."

The boy then practically dove under the tree and started shouting out names as he levitated packages to various people all the while shouting for everyone to wait to open them.

Severus stiffened as a large chest flew toward him, not as large as a student trunk and shaped more like a sea chest that evoked a feeling of pirates. It landed gently at his feet. The tag had his name and a picture of a man playing a pipe. Inside it said, 'For your Pleasure, Your Secret Santa'.

Severus grunted slightly as he lifted the lid to reveal what appeared to be the remainder of a set of twelve snake shaped crystal vials, each as exquisite as those he had already received.

Hooch looking over his shoulder snorted, "Too bad there seems to be some missing."

Severus smirked as he lifted a brilliant blue green, almost turquoise colored, crystal vial to examine it closer, "They are not missing. I received them as individual gifts." He tipped the crystal up to see the label and a true smile flitted across his lips as he read, "Venom – Boomslang – 3.07 oz."

He failed to notice that most of the others had only received what could be considered tokens, inexpensive and unremarkable. He did however catch Potter's smile as he opened his present.

~~~SS~~~

_On the Twelfth day of Christmas my true love gave to me_

_Twelve Drummers Drumming_

_Eleven Pipers Piping_

_Ten Lords a Leaping_

_Nine Ladies Dancing_

_Eight maids a Milking_

_Seven Swans a Swimming_

_Six Geese a Laying_

_Five golden rings_

_Four calling birds_

_Three French hens_

_Two turtle doves _

_And_

_A partridge in a pear tree_

Thursday, December 25, 2003

Christmas morning Severus found his presents, not on the end of his bed where they normally were, but surrounding his new bonsai tree. There were four of them, just as usual. He frowned thinking that maybe there would have been one extra this year as in addition to Minerva, Filius, Pomona and Lucius he did have his Secret Santa.

Shortly after he finished his shower, Severus was surprised to have someone knock on his door. All his Slytherins had gone home for the holidays so he knew it wasn't a student, and opened the door cautiously.

Severus growled, "What do you want?" when he found Harry Potter on the other side of the door.

Harry held a box in his hands and said, "Happy Christmas!" He grinned. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Frowning Severus held out his hand for what was obviously a gift from the idiot. Harry handed it to him and Severus snorted but stepped aside so Potter could enter. The idiot obviously intended to watch as he opened his gift.

Severus pulled his wand and waved it over the package several times before glaring at the young man. "If this explodes…" he left the threat hang between them.

Harry's grin widened. "None of the others have, have they?" His eyes flicked to the fireplace and the crystal vials still displayed on the mantle.

Looking the same direction the boy had Severus' frown deepened before he looked at the package in his hand. The paper was the same silver paper his sixth present was wrapped in and the tag had a picture of a drummer on the front. Inside it was written, 'All your dreams if you let me, your Secret Santa'

He looked at the boy curiously as he said, "You?"

Harry chuckled, "Open your present Severus."

Shrugging slightly Severus tore the paper off and opened the box. He almost laughed when he found a hat, gloves and scarf, each black with green trim. He had to smirk as he drew his wand and summoned the present he had prepared for the idiot.

Harry looked surprised when Severus handed his a small vial of cobalt blue potion. Severus smirked, "It would appear, we drew each other's name."

Harry pushed his glasses up and squinted at the label before looking back at the Potions Master. "This is… Does this do what I think it does?"

Severus snorted, "As its name implies, Mister Potter, it will repair your eye sight. Frankly I don't understand your continued insistence on wearing those horrid glasses when it is a relative simple thing to fix." He reached out and stopped Harry from opening and drinking the potion right away. "This evening, after you darken the room, you will drink the entire vial and go to sleep. Let me reiterate Potter, **do not** take this in a lighted room and **do** sleep as quickly as possible after. Have I made myself plainly understood?"

Harry nodded and slipped the vial into his pocket. He then stepped closer to the older man and slid one arm around his waist. Severus stiffened a bit but did not pull away, curious to see what the younger man would do. Harry's other hand slid up Severus's chest and around his shoulders. He whispered, "Thank you, for all my presents." as his stretched up the couple inches required to press his lips to those of the Potions Master.

Severus couldn't help the low moan that escaped as his mouth opened to the young man and his hands came up to hold him close. When they finally drew apart Severus whispered, "Happy Christmas Harry."

The End


End file.
